Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for policy enforcement and, more particularly, to on device policy enforcement to secure open platform via open networks.
Typically, it is difficult to control programs and/or services running on a device on both open and closed networks. In order to control the programs and/or services running on devices, network service providers have imposed closed devices and/or networks. In other words, in order to connect to the provider's network, the user must utilize a closed (or propriety) device (e.g., Apple™ iPhone, Qualcomm™ Brew, etc.) which affords the provider strict control over the programs and services able to be run on the devices.
Alternatively, network providers have implemented closed networks (e.g., Blackberry™, Apple™, IMS, etc.) which impose strict control on which devices are able log on and access the network. However, more recently both devices and networks have become more and more open, thus decreasing the control the network providers have over their networks. Accordingly, there are many ways to run programs and services on a network which are prohibited by the network providers, and thus, there is a need for improvements in the art.